


Lest Darkness Come Upon You

by Mara



Series: Inou Masumi, Dark and Light [1]
Category: GoGo Sentai Boukenger | Rumbling Squadron Boukenger
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satoru delivers a reality check to Masumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lest Darkness Come Upon You

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after episode 9.

"What was he talking about?"

Masumi flinched, surprised that Satoru was still awake and had found him in this out-of-the-way corner of the museum. "Who?" he asked, turning and trying to look confused.

Satoru crossed his arms. 

Sighing, Masumi went back to looking out the small window at the city, hoping Satoru would get bored and go away. 

"Why would Yami no Yaiba think your true nature is darkness?"

"I thought you trusted me."

"I _do_ , idiot. I'm asking because you seemed to believe him and I want to know why."

"Because he's right. I told you I've just looked for power, fed my ambition. I'm darkness, not light."

"Ridiculous." Satoru lightly smacked the back of his head. 

"It's not." 

"So, explain."

Masumi had no problem telling the entire team about the death of the other treasure hunters, but this...he couldn't turn around and see the disappointment on Bouken Red's stupid face. "That night, when Yami no Yaiba killed them, I hid behind the adults. I saw those cranes coming and all I could think was that I wanted to live and I didn't care if they died. And I survived."

There was a long silence and Masumi hunched his shoulders over, waiting for the blow, either physical or mental.

"Bullshit," Satoru said eventually.

Masumi whirled, staring in disbelief. "What?"

"That's all you've got? That a scared kid who'd been abused by the grownups around him for years didn't know what to do when faced with an incredibly powerful enemy?" Satoru shook his head, snorting. "I thought you'd have something a bit more impressive than that."

Blinking, Masumi realized he had absolutely no idea what to say.

"I can't tell you what you do or don't have in your soul, but I can tell you two things." Satoru paused.

"What?" Masumi asked.

"You're not the only one with some darkness. And what matters is what you do now." Satoru clapped him on the shoulder. "So stop obsessing about something in the past you had no control over and think about how we're going to deal with Dark Shadow in the present."

Without waiting for a reply, Satoru turned and walked away.

Masumi watched him go, hoping he was right.

\--end--

**Author's Note:**

> I was prepared to learn about how dark and terrible Masumi's heart is and how he needs to be redeemed and then I was all "Seriously, that's all they've got? You must be kidding me." Thus...fic.


End file.
